scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
BioShock 2
: "Die Unterwasserstadt Rapture liegt in Trümmern. Irgendwo tief im Gewirr der Gänge wartet deine Little Sister. Früher warst du ihr Beschützer, jetzt ist sie deine einzige Hoffnung, den Horden genetisch mutierter Wahnsinniger zu entgehen." :: –Beschreibung BioShock 2 ist ein am 9. Februar 2010 erschienener Ego-Shooter und die Fortsetzung von BioShock. Es ist zwar wieder von 2K Games, doch Ken Levine arbeitete nicht aktiv mit, da laut ihm BioShock eine tolle Herausforderung war, er sich jetzt jedoch eben einer neuen zuwenden möchte. Während das Spiel in der EU und in den USA am 9. Februar erschien, war das Startdatum in Japan der 4. März 2010. Das Spiel nimmt im Jahre 1968 Platz – womit es acht Jahre nach den Ereignissen von BioShock spielt – und spielt in der Stadt Rapture, einer Stadt, die von dem Visionär Andrew Ryan gebaut wurde und im Stil der 30er Jahre gehalten ist. Die Unterwasserstadt scheiterte jedoch an ihrer eigenen Freiheit und letztendlich wurden fast alle Einwohner wahnsinnig, weshalb die Stadt, die schließlich Unterwasser liegt und eigentlich enormer Wartung bedarf, nicht einmal mehr ein Schatten ihrer selbst ist. BioShock 2 läuft mit Unreal Engine 2.5 und der Software Havok. Zusammenfassung Handlung Vorsicht: Folgender Text beinhaltet massive Spoiler zu den Ereignissen vom ersten Teil, BioShock. Weiterlesen auf eigene Gefahr. ---- Acht Jahre nach den Ereignissen von BioShock. Rapture wird nunmehr von der einstmaligen Psychologin Sophia Lamb geleitet, welche der Idee des Abschaffen vom Egoismus fanatisch entgegenstrebt. Zu jener Zeit erwacht der erste Prototyp des Big Daddys namens Delta und macht sich unter fortwährender Auseinandersetzung von Lambs Aggressionen auf die Suche nach seiner Little Sister namens Eleanor, welche jedoch gleichzeitig Lambs Tochter ist, was diese zur Antagonistin des Spiels macht. Lamb hatte ihm ebenjene Tochter noch vor Ausbruch des Bürgerkriegs in Rapture entrissen und ihn zum Selbstmord gezwungen. Jahre später gelingt es der nunmehr erwachsenen Eleanor jedoch, Delta ins Leben zurückzuholen. Durch die einprogrammierte, starke Bindung eines Big Daddys an seine Little Sister muss Delta den Kampf gegen Lamb aufnehmen und Eleanor befreien, um am Leben zu bleiben. Inhalt Charaktere Warnung: Der folgende Text enthält maßgebliche Spoiler zum Vorgänger, BioShock! Gameplay Spiel Anders als im ersten Spiel hat das Spielen des Big Daddys nun einige Vorteile. So kann man den gewaltigen Bohrer verwenden, um Gegner im Nahkampf zu töten. Neben jener Neuerung ist es nun möglich, sowohl Plasmid als auch Waffe gleichzeitig ausgerüstet zu haben, wobei der Revolver von der Nietenpistole ersetzt wurde, die im Prinzip jedoch dieselbe Waffe ist. Durch diese Veränderung ist eine einfachere Kombination beider Dinge möglich. Gegner Neben den herkömmlichen Splicern und Big Daddys wurden in BioShock 2 neue Gegner eingeführt. Hervorzuheben ist hier die handlungsrelevante Big Sister. Big Sisters sind quasi das weibliche Äquivalent der Big Daddys und stellen die gealterten Little Sisters da. Anders als Big Daddys jedoch sieht man sie nicht, bis man sich der entsprechenden Little Sisters bedrohlich nähert (im Spiel erscheinen sie jedoch einfach so). Big Sisters sind wesentlich schneller als Big Daddys und können auch Schüssen besser ausweichen. Außerdem stoßen sie schrille Schreie aus und bieten weniger Angriffsfläche, weil sie recht "zierlich" sind. Little Sister Neben der Tatsache, dass Little Sisters teilweise von Big Sisters beschützt werden, hat sich die Beziehung vom Spieler zu jenen Kreaturen grundlegend geändert, da man nun selbst einen Big Daddy spielt. So kann man sie zum einen wie gewohnt ausbeuten, zum anderen jedoch "adoptieren", das heißt, man nimmt sie auf die Schulter. Dann kann man mit der jeweiligen Taste mehrmals den Befehl zu geben, einen zu einer Leiche mit ADAM zu führen, woraufhin die Little Sister abspringt und zur nächstgelegenen entsprechenden Leiche eilt. Fängt sie an, diese zu ernten, muss man sie und sich selbst vor den herannahenden Splicern schützen. Dies kann im Level verschieden oft wiederholt werden. Pro Little Sister jedoch drei Mal, wobei es in den verschiedenen Leveln meist mehr als nur eine gibt. Enden Wie auch im ersten Teil beeinflussen die Entscheidungen des Spielers das Ende. Hier jedoch sind die Enden verschiedener und es spielen mehr Faktoren mit ein, da es auch darauf ankommt, ob man die jeweiligen Gegner der verschiedenen Level am Ende tötet oder am Leben lässt. Sonst spielt wie gewohnt das Verhalten den Little Sister gegenüber eine Rolle (und ob man alle "gesammelt" hat). Multiplayer Der BioShock 2 Multiplayer, auch BioShock 2: Fall of Rapture, wurde von Digital Extrems entwickelt und ist im Spiel enthalten. Der Multiplayer spielt ein Jahr vor den Ereignissen vom ersten Teil, BioShock. Beschreibung Im Jahr 1959 nagt der Bürgerkrieg an Rapture und seinen Einwohnern. Im Kampf um dein Leben hast du dich für die Super-Prämien-Sonderaktionen von Sinclair Solutions angemeldet, um als Testperson für die neuesten Plasmide und Gen-Tonika zu dienen. Du musst mit und gegen andere Bürger kämpfen, um ADAM-Erfahrung zu sammeln und befördert zu werden. Nur so erhälst du überlebensnotwendige Ausrüstung. DLCs Für das Spiel BioShock 2 sind zwei DLCs erschienen. Zum einen Minerva's Den, wo man einen anderen Big Daddy der Alpha-Serie, Subject Sigma, spielt, wobei sich dieser mit Tenenbaum verbündet hat, um den Hauptcomputer von Rapture, den Thinker, an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Zum anderen Protektor Prüfungen, in welchem man einfach eine Little Sister beschützen muss, während diese ADAM erntet, wobei währenddessen zahlreiche Gegner kommen, um sie und den Spieler zu töten. Soundtrack #"The Boogie Man", Todd Rollins, 3:03 #"(How Much Is) That Doggie In the Window", Patti Page, 2:38 #"20th Century Blues (Live)", Noël Coward, 3:34 #"Nightmare", Artie Shaw & His New Music, 2:49 #"Daddy, Won't You Please Come Home?", Annette Hanshaw, 2:58 #"Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition", Kay Kyser and His Orchestra, 2:32 #"Dawn of the New Day (Song of the World's Fair)", Horace Heidt & His Musical Knights, 2:30 #"Night and Day", Billie Holiday and Her Orchestra, 2:58 #"My Heart Belongs to Daddy", Eddy Duchin & His Orchestra, featuring Mary Martin, 2:54 #"Chasing Shadows", Django Reinhardt, Stéphane Grappelli & Quintette du Hot Club de France, 2:57 #"Jitterbug Waltz", Fats Waller and his Rhythm, 3:20 #"I Cover the Waterfront", Connie Boswell, 2:57 #"Mental Strain At Dawn", Jack Purvis, 2:46 #"Bei Mir Bist Du Schön", Benny Goodman and His Orchestra;Martha Tilton, 2:32 #"The Trouble With Me Is You", Red McKenzie, 2:32 #"The Skeleton In The Closet", Putney Dandridge, 2:33 #"We Saw The Sea", Fred Astaire, 2:19 #"La Mer (Beyond The Sea)", Django Reinhardt, Stéphane Grappelli, 4:16 Erneuerungen zu BioShock im Überblick * Neue Gegner, darunter die Big Sister. * Plasmid und Waffe nunmehr gleichzeitig verwendbar. * Man kann aufgrund der Rüstung auf dem Meeresboden laufen. * Grundlegend neues Verhalten der Little Sister dem Spieler gegenüber (da Big Daddy). * Kombination von Plasmiden möglich. * Bohrer und Nietenpistole. * Man spielt einen Big Daddy. * Multiplayer. * Splicer haben teilweise neues Aussehen. Systemvoraussetzungen * CPU: Pentium 4 3 GHz Single-Core-Prozessor * Festplatte: 11 GB freier Speicherplatz * Grafikkarte: DirectX-9.0c-kompatibel mit 256 MB RAM * RAM: 2 GB * Soundkarte: 100% DirectX-9.0c-kompatibel Trailer Bioshock 2 Trailer German (HD) Bioshock 2 Trailer HD Bioshock 2 Teaser Trailer HD Siehe auch * Offizielle Website von BioShock 2. * BioShock 2 im BioShock Wiki. Kategorie:Xbox-360-Spiele Kategorie:Windows-Spiele Kategorie:Survival Horror Kategorie:Ego-Shooter Kategorie:USK 18 Kategorie:2010 Spiele Kategorie:PlayStation-3-Spiele Kategorie:Mac-OS-Spiele Kategorie:BioShock Kategorie:Xbox-One-Spiele